Workbenches incorporating a workpiece clamping device provide a convenient structure to secure a workpiece while performing a tooling operation. This type of clamping workbench generally includes a pair of top members, one of which is fixed to a supporting structure, while the other is adjustable along the supporting structure toward and away from the first one of the top members by a screw-type handle translation device.
Certain workbenches of this type include top members comprised of wood, metal or plastic material. Often, workbenches comprising wood or metal top members are cumbersome and awkward to manipulate. Some workbenches incorporating plastic top members, while having reduced weight over wood and metal counterparts, lack sufficient rigidity and durability.
While the above described arrangement has proven to be successful, a need has arisen for a more simple portable workbench incorporating a plastic work surface which is light in weight and easy to manipulate between an expanded working position and a collapsed storage position.